Sobre Dos Estrellas
by Manzana de Tinta
Summary: 680 años después de la actualidad, los humanos se tienen que ir a otro planeta para poder sobrevivir. Isabella Swan es entrenada para volver a la tierra a recuperar una civilización perdida y pelear contra todo lo que se le cruce en el camino ya que todos los animales ya son mutantes aumentado el peligro. Junto a sus grandes hermanos Jacob y Emmett encuentran la civiliz
1. Chapter 1

**En este Fic los personajes son de la queriada señora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mia.**

* * *

SUMMARY:

680 años después de la actualidad, los humanos se tienen que ir a otro planeta para poder sobrevivir.

Isabella Swan es entrenada para volver a la tierra a recuperar una civilización perdida y pelear contra todo lo que se le cruce en el camino ya que todos los animales ya son mutantes aumentado el peligro.

Junto a sus grandes hermanos Jacob y Emmett encuentran la civilización en la tierra que tienen que rescatar pero todo esto se dificulta por un extraño ser.

* * *

_Este Fanfic fue uno de los primeros que he escrito en mi vida del fandom. Este en lo personal se basa en algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer. Espero sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten :)_


	2. Chapter 2 Una gran Familia

**Los personajes de esta historia son de la queria Stephenie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo esta historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Una gran familia.

La nave ya estaba lista para despegar, después de todo era una forma de sobrevivir. Todos observaban la tierra desde las ventanas algunos lloraban por que fue su hogar durante mucho tiempo. Y sufrían por verlo morir.

La pequeña Bella solo observaba a todos con curiosidad. Su madre aun la tenia en los brazos. Era tan curiosa que intentaba tocar las cosas peligrosas.

Las lágrimas de su madre Renée empezaron a derramarse de sus ojos ya que la nostalgia le llego a lo mas profundo de su corazón. Su padre Charlie trataba de consolarla mientras la niña los veía preguntándose que es lo que pasaba.

La contaminación de la tierra ya era mucha, hasta los bosques cubiertos de árboles verdes se podía oler el aire mezclado con gases tóxicos. Los humanos ya tenían que usar máscaras para no poder inhalar el aire tóxico. Algunos no llegaban a los 43 años, ya la mayoría moría a temprana edad.

Por suerte habían echo muchas investigaciones para encontrar un planeta similar a la tierra. Un poco mas alejado del sol. Picfor

Los humanos tenían que comenzar desde cero para reiniciar sus vidas, como en la tierra.

**»9 años después«**

El padre de Bella falleció cuando ella tenia apenas 11 años de edad pues no aguanto la tristeza de dejar la tierra después de casi 9 años de haberla salido de esa bomba de tiempo.

Renée... ella se podría decir que murió de amor ya que extrañaba mucho a su pareja. Nadie pudo hacer nada por ellos dos, ni con la mas alta tecnología pudieron salvar sus vidas.

Bella se tuvo que ir a un "Orfanato" pero estos eran diferentes. Mucho mas diferentes por la guerra que se había causado.

Los mayores de 6 años ya empezaban a ser estudiados y entrenados para batallas pues creían que estos ya no tenían la edad para ser adoptados por una familia.

Las batallas eran en contra de los "extraterrestres" pero estos eran un poco similares a los humanos.

Tenían las facciones de ellos pero con cola y cuatro dedos en la mano. No eran tan fuertes pero si ágiles. Se asían llamar Closvults.

Los Closvults habían llegado a dominar el planeta Picfor después de dos. Los humanos temían de ellos por su gran altura y amenaza. Los gobernantes declararon la guerra contra el rey Closvults llamado Aro, armando sus grandes ejércitos para combatir.

Algunos lugares del planeta habían sido liberados y en estos se podían vivir tranquilamente. En uno de estos lugares se encontraba las "EFPP (Estación de Fortalecimiento y Preparación de Picfor)"

Los directores de cada orfanatos de la EFPP sabían que estos niños y jóvenes tenían talento. No tenían familia ni a nadie que les pudiera ofrecer cariño. Así que decidían sacrificarlos de un modo en que no se notará. Era morir en las batallas.

La pequeña Bella a su corta edad fue estudiada antes de ponerla a prueba junto con otros dos niños.

Uno que ya pericia un joven por sus grandes brazos y leves risos marcados con grandes ojos azules, Emmett. Otro que su piel bronceada se notaba a distancia con esos labios bien formados y carnosos, Jacob.

Sus habilidades eran de esperarse; la pequeña Bella era fuerte, ágil, inteligente, pero sobre todo tenia la voluntad de proteger a sus seres queridos. Detectaron que ella podía ser agradable para cualquiera y podía hacer que se rindieran fácilmente.

Jacob tenia una fuerza e inteligencia sobrenatural, el poder y sabiduría, su cuerpo podía recuperarse por si solo sin necesidad de tratamientos.

Emmett y sus habilidades de juegos, engaños, fuerza estaban mas desarrolladas. Tenia una fuerza que sobrepasaba a la de Jacob. Todos los científicos que lo estudiaron se sorprendieron al descubrir que su nivel de fuerza sobrepasaba en 65.5 de la fuerza máxima. El poseía en 86.8 de fuerza en su cuerpo.

Los directores decidieron que estos tres humanos con habilidades extraordinarios fueran un equipo. Para que en el futuro pudiera ayudar con aquella batalla que aun los humanos, no habian ganado.

**»6 años después«**

Los entrenamientos eran duros pero las habilidades de cada uno hacia que no se cansaran demasiado rápido. Los tres se hacían llamar "El trío mas Sexy"

La realidad es que el nombre se le ocurrió a Emmett alias "El oso terrible" pues él era el quien ponía los apodos aquí.

Emmett había utilizado un apodo para su hermano Jacob "Lobito" y a Bella "Girl vampire". A ella no le gustaba pero no podía ponerse en contra de que ahora era su hermano. Solo usaban Terrible, Lobito y vampirita cuando estaba en una misión importante.

Ya habían madurado mucho, bueno en teoría, ya que Emmett era mas infantil que un niño de 6 años.

El cuerpo de Emmett ya estaba mucho mas fornido que cuando tenía los 15 años -pues a esa edad conoció a sus amigos- Jacob ya estaba casi del tamaño de Emmett pero el tan solo tenía 19 años y Emmett 21.

Bella era las más pequeña su corta edad de 17 años y estatura la hacían ver la más pequeña del equipo y lo demostraba, pero nadie contaba con sus habilidades.

Estos tres personajes se hacían destacar mucho mas por su grandes acciones. Sus entrenamientos constaban de escalar grandes Alpes, combatir con animales muy peligrosos, saber utilizar armas de fuego entre muchas cosas más.

Los tres formaron grandes vínculos los cuales no querían romper de ninguna forma. Mientras más juntos, mejor para ellos.

El trió mas Sexy escalaba una montaña -parte del entrenamiento- mientras jugaban y bromeaba entre los tres. Pues solo eran ellos contra todo el mundo.

―¡Vamos Bella! No te quedes atrás― grito el grandote de Emmett.

―Si me ayudaras te lo agradecería mucho― replicó la ingeniosa Bella.

―¡Yo! ¡JA! Por favor... no intentes bromear conmigo― continuo Emmett.

Escucho un grito desgarrador que provenía de Bella. De inmediato sus dos amigos vieron que él lo que le sucedía y fueron a su rescate.

―Bella, ¿estás bien?― pregunto Jacob con preocupación pues a ella la consideraba como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Estos tres ya se consideraban una familia

―Si Jake, gracias― contesto sincera con esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

De pronto Bella se aferro a Emmett con sus brazos ágiles y un solo moviendo basto para que Emmett quedara colgando del la cuerda sostenida por el arnés.

Bella se burló.

―Bella, eres terrible― Jacob dijo con voz burlón y divertido a la vez.

―Lo se Jake. Emmett para la próxima que te diga que me ayudes me tienes que ayudar― mando Bella.

―Si Bella, lo tendré en cuenta― contesto con tono sarcástico. Bella se inclino un poco hacia Emmett y le froto su cabeza en forma de burla y empezó a escalar aun mas rápido.

―Aprende algo Emmett. Nunca molestes a Bella― aconsejo Jacob mientras empezaba a escalar otra vez. Emmett gruño. Se la pasaban bien después de todo.

Ellos sabían muy bien para que estaban siendo entrenados, sabían que les deparaba el destino. Pero ellos siempre decían que después del más allá siempre serán una gran familia.

* * *

_un agradecimiento a las primeras personas que leer este Fic. No olviden dejar sus Reviews ;)_


	3. Chapter 3 Union

Capítulo 2: Unión

Los interinos de la EFPP 3 despertaron con el ensordecedor ruido de la alarma. Todos dormían plácidamente en camas de esponjas. Pero todos se levantaron cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar.

Bajaron rápido al patio después escuchar el "_no es un simulacro"_. Los Closvults habían llegado a invadir la ciudad de _Gelks*_ y sabían que no iban a dar tregua hasta que todos se rindieran.

Emmett estaba buscando como loco a sus hermanos, fue a sus habitaciones y nada. Las luces rojas del edificio de la institución hacían más difícil su búsqueda pues solo la luz roja iluminaba su camino.

Llego al patio trasero donde todos estaban reunidos. Había una enorme nave que ocupaba muchos metros de espacio. Era una nave CV perteneciente a los Closvults.

Las piernas de Emmett no reaccionaban, le temblaban al ver la nave en el centro y a todos los internos sin saber qué hacer.

Pero el valor que tenia acogido en su corazón pudo ser expulsado al imaginarse a sus hermanos siendo masacrados por los closvults. Ahora su cuerpo temblaba pero de furia...iba a defender hasta su muerte.

Busco con la mirada a Bella y a Jacob pero no los encontró hasta que el rey de los Closvults, Aro hablo.

—Veo que han estado preparando muy bien a su gente...— dijo el rey a los humanos con su tono burlón como siempre. Agitó su cola larga sobre su cabeza —Los preparan tan bien...que apuesto a que nunca ganarían una pelea.

—¡Estas equivocado!— grito Marcus... El director de la institución —Ellos ya saben que se enfrentan a tus súbditos, saben cómo derrotarlos.

—No lo creo Marcus. Pero no vine por eso precisamente. Encontré la base donde entrenan a los humanos huérfanos, es esta. Todas la humanas se encuentran aquí no es cierto eso? Yo aro rey de los Closvults solicito a todas las humanas ante mi presencia— ordeno el rey mirando por todas partes con aquellos ojos color topacio.

—No arriegaremos la vida de nuestras hijas— replicó Marcus. Así les llamaba 'hijas' ya que él y todos los profesores de la estación siempre cuidaban del bienestar de las jóvenes humanas que estaba reclutas allí.

—¡Es una orden!— grito el rey. Se creía el todo poderoso aunque sabían que no era así.

Emmett se contenía las ganas de combatir pues si se atrevía a disparar un arma contra el rey, la estación iba a estar en pedazos y habría más muertes de las que se pronosticaba.

Poco a poco cada mujer iba haciendo una línea humana frente al rey. Había altas, morena rubias, niñas, adolescentes, jóvenes, chiquitas medianas, altas. De toda talla. Ninguna había excepción.

Bella se encontraba en medio de tanta multitud y no sabía si salir o no. Sus piernas no le reaccionaban, tenía miedo de ser la elegida e ir con los Closvults a obedecerles, y obedecerles era lo que más detestaba la chica.

—No te muevas de ahí Bella. Yo te protejo— le dijo Jacob quien estaba a su lado. Él sabía qué clase de rey tenían y no iba a dejar que su hermana fuera un juguete para los extraterrestres.

—Activare un sensor que detecta a todas las hembras humanas gracias a su miedo... En un instante vendrán hacia mí con solo presionar un botón, sus músculos no le responderán y caminaran por si solas— el rey Aro tenía un aparato de color blanco en su mano parecía un control de Televisión pero esté podía controlar al humano.

—Bella esparce tu escudo mental...—murmuro Jacob —Así podrás proteger a todas...

La joven miro a su alrededor y todas las chicas se ocultaban detrás de sus compañeros. El miedo las consumía. Bella intento tranquilizarse y hacer que su escudo mental apareciera desde dentro de ella.

No lo logro.

Un estrepitoso sonido salió del sensor, poco a poco fue saliendo una luz de color amarillo de cada humana que se encontraba en ese lugar. Al terminar el destello de las jóvenes comenzaban a caminar por si solas. Como si ahora sus piernas tuvieran vida propia.

Los hombres intentaban sujetarlas pero esto no era posible pues aquel sensor había puesto un escudo de Electricidad, es decir; que todo aquel que intentara tocar a una joven que estaba siendo controlada por aquel aparato, se iba a quemar por los muchos grados de electricidad que las rodeaba.

_"Bella no..."_ Pensó Emmett que se encontraba a una larga distancia de sus dos hermanos.

La chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza a llegar al grado de que le comenzaran a doler. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon sin permiso. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Jacob apretando los dientes con fuerza para poder soportar el ardor que le provocaba.

Bella había producido aquel destello amarillo y no se dio cuenta al cerrar los ojos. Jacob la vio y no dudo en poder detenerla.

El destello de luz se apago, las piernas le comenzaban a doler pero solo estaba concentrada en el dolor que sufría su hermano.

Pronto los brazos de Jacob ya estaban demasiado dañados. Bella no pudo contener el llanto. Su hermano sufrió por protegerla.

—¡Jacob! Suéltame... ¡te estás matando!— suplico la chica con voz cortada. Varios compañeros lo intentaban zafar de Bella pero el resistía.

—Jacob ¡basta!— volvió a gritar su hermana. Jacob después de unos segundos yacía sobre el duro concreto del suelo. Cerró los ojos para esperar hasta que sanara, casi por completo.

La chica avanzo, sentía que las piernas ya no formaban parte de ella. Temblaba de miedo pues un extraterrestre la estaba esperando con ansia para formar parte de aquella fila humana que se formaba frente a él. Su cola de Aro se movía alegremente y una sonrisa malvada se plasmó en su rostro.

—Veo que pudiste resistirte— musito el rey con tono burlón —Tu compañero sufrió mucho por intentar detenerte. Pero lo hasta visto con tus propios ojos, esto es más poderoso que tu.

—¡No me interesa! ¡Aun tengo oportunidad contra ti...!— escupió Bella con repudio hacia el Rey.

—Hablas demasiado. Ahora escogeré a una de estas humanas para que sea la hembra del príncipe, mi hijo. Y en dos _Lunas*_ vendré por ella para la ceremonia de unión...— sentenció el vejestorio de Aro.

Desde la primera hasta la última joven fue viendo sus rasgos físicos. Inspeccionando hasta el fondo de sus ojos. El rey necesitaba a una joven humana con buenos genes.

Se detuvo frente a la chica con la que había discutido hacia un momento. Bella tenía su corazón frenético, no paraba de latir, pensó por un instante que aquel se iba a detener en cualquier segundo. Pero no fue así.

—Tu...eres ideal para mi hijo— dijo con voz posesiva aquel rey que todos detestaban.

—Prefiero mil veces morir antes de unirme con un mutante— mascullo Bella

—Está bien. James vendrá por ti en dos lunas. El te va a esperar con mucha paciencia. Espero sea tiempo suficiente para que estés preparada.

—Tenga por seguro que estaré muerta.

Después de eso todos los soldados subieron a la nave hasta el final su rey. Todos los presentes estaban muy desconcertados al ver que el Rey de los Closvults había escogido a una humana para que fuera la próxima reina.

Las jóvenes controladas, al desactivar el control, cayeron desmayadas sobre el asfalto. Sus hermanos y compañeros fueron a su rescate. Bella queso sobre sus pies para después de casi un minuto caer. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hizo que quedara en la inconsciencia. Pero muy al fondo escuchaba los gritos ahogados de su hermano, Emmett.

La luz blanca de la habitación del centro de emergencias deslumbro a la pobre chica. Aun tenía daños por ser controlada dentro de sus músculos.

—Bella... ¿Estás bien?— pregunto Emmett con voz preocupada. El joven había estado la mayor parte de tiempo junto a ella. No la dejaba sola y mucho menos ahora que sería cuando más lo iba a necesitar.

—Estoy bien Emmett. ¿Cómo esta Jacob?— su preocupación también era por aquel hermano que había tratado de protegerla.

—El está mejor, sabes que es fuerte y su habilidad no deja de sorprenderme. Su piel se regenera con éxito— le contesto su hermano.

—Seré un reina, lo peor de todo que Seré la reina de los enemigos.

—No, nos iremos de aquí, ya lo veras. Tú no te vas a casar con nadie.

—El príncipe vendrá por mí...

—Nos iremos antes de esas dos lunas.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Oso terrible nunca rompe una promesa.

—Gracias Emmett...— se incorporo con gran dificultad para abrazar a su hermano con mucha fuerza. Como si en un instante se fuera y nunca más regresaría.

* * *

Dos Lunas*: en mi historia se refiere a dos semanas.

Gelks*: es una de las ciudades donde habitan los humanos y no ha sido atacada por los Closvults…


	4. Chapter 4 Mision ERT

Capítulo 3: Misión ETR

Después de aquella sentencia del rey Aro a los humanos y por supuesto a Bella, todo comenzó a ser diferente. Los entrenamientos eran más forzados pero solo para tres equipos. Nadie se preguntaba por qué hasta cuando llego el día por fin pudieron resolver esa gran duda.

El trío más sexy fue llamado para una misión que ni siquiera ellos podían creer, la misión ERT. El regreso a la tierra.

―Hemos recibido información de las investigaciones que se han hecho en la tierra. Se dice que hay una civilización perdida que ha desarrollado sus propias habilidades. Ellos poseen habilidades más avanzadas que todos ustedes. Nosotros no, ni con nuestra más avanzada tecnología, hemos desarrollado sus habilidades con la misma magnitud que ellos. Ustedes serán los encargados de encontrarlos ya que ellos serían de mucha ayuda en la guerra que se acerca contra los Closvults.― les informo Marcus el director de aquella institución que los entrenaba.

Había dos equipos mas pero el mejor de allí era el trío más sexy. Y eso se veía a simple vista. El segundo equipo después de ellos estaba formado por Peter, Charlotte y Alistair, no tenían nombre solo equipo 4. El último equipo estaba conformado por Garret, Mary y Randall, ellos eran el equipo 6. Estos equipos tenían más experiencia pero sus habilidades no eran las mejores, fue por eso que decidieron que el trío más sexy fuera con ellos.

―¿Por qué tres equipos tenemos que ir? Creo que es mejor un equipo para esta misión y ese es el mío― mascullo Peter quien él creía que el equipo 4 era el mejor.

―Es simple, Peter. La tierra ha evolucionado a su manera. Para matar a los humanos―comenzó el director mostrando una imagen en el centro de aquella mesa redonda donde estaban sentados. Las imágenes empezaron a correr había enormes animales y dragones los cuales creían que ya estaban extintos miles de años atrás.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por tal información que se les había proporcionado. Hasta Emmett quien siempre tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro ya parecía serio por primera vez.

Volvían a avanzar las imágenes pero esta vez eran diferentes. Había humanos ahí, los primeros en la misión ERT, ellos corrían para salvar su vida de aquellos animales tan gigantes los atrapaban con sus garras y parecía que se los comían vivos.

Bella cerró los ojos y tapó su boca con las dos manos, los demás solo estaban en shock. Los dejo tan impresionados que no podían articular palabra.

―Chicos, estos hombres no tenían el entrenamiento suficiente para poder salvar su vida, ni instintos de supervivencia. Así que ustedes estarán a salvo gracias a sus grandes entrenamientos― volvió a informar Marcus para romper la tensión de aquel pequeño salón donde estaban reunidos ―Bueno creo que esto es todo lo que necesitaba informarles. Se irán en una semana, así que tienen tiempo para entrenar más duro― concluyo.

Bella estaba confundida, si ella si iba entonces por quien vendría el hijo de Aro, James en una semana. Esa pregunta la atormento hasta que tuvo un poco de valor para preguntar.

―Señor, recuerde que el rey vendrá por mí para unirme con su hijo. No me puedo ir y más cuando todos corren riesgo por culpa mía― explico la joven. Preocupándose principalmente por los más pequeños de aquella institución.

―Lo sabemos Isabella, por eso te mandamos. Sabemos que tú no quieres unirte con el príncipe, no íbamos a dejarte. Así que es mejor mandarte a esta misión y cuando el venga le diremos que estas en la tierra. Todos aquí sabemos que los Closvults no pueden sobrevivir en la superficie de la tierra.

―Pero señor, si no me encuentra será capaz de matarlos a todos.

―No te preocupes Isabella ya tenemos un plan B para eso. Tu ve tranquila que nosotros nos encargaremos del rey.

―Espero que nadie muera por mi culpa― estas últimas palabras resonaron en toda la habitación, antes de que la joven saliera de allí.

Después de allí, necesitaban una semana para entrenar más duro. Iban a necesitar toda la fuerza para poder sobrevivir en aquel planeta desconocido para Isabella.

A decir verdad solo tenían 4 días ya que en este planeta solo había 284 días al año. Los días tenían 17 horas.

Sus días ya se empezaban a contar.

El trío mas sexy se fue a su lugar favorito, era como un tipo bosque rodeado de árboles y plantas todas distintas a las de la tierra. Los árboles tenían grandes hojas y sus troncos eran de un color rojizo muy extraño. Las plantas no eran un poco similares a las de la tierra ya que tenían las hojas de colores verdes pero mezclados con un color azul.

Los tres se acostaron en el césped de color Azul verdoso, observando detenidamente las estrellas y los planetas que se podían ver en la oscuridad de la noche.

―No puedo creer que la tierra allá evolucionado de esa manera― Emmett interrumpió el silencio sepulcral que se había formado.

―Nunca te he escuchado tan serio― se burló Jacob.

―Bueno es que esto es diferente. No puedo creer que la misma tierra quiera matar a los humanos― explico Emmett quien aun tenía la cabeza en aquellas imágenes.

―Nuestros antepasados le hicieron mucho daño, ellos la destrozaron sin pensar en nosotros. Quizá por eso la tierra está tomando venganza― agrego el joven Jacob.

―Yo era muy pequeña, no recuerdo nada. Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué quieren esa civilización perdida?― pregunto Bella, quien se veía tan pequeña a lado de los dos jóvenes.

―Es simple Bella, los quieren porque saben que no podríamos con los Closvults. Como dijo el director _"ellos poseen habilidades más avanzadas que todos ustedes"_― le contesto Jacob.

―Como si nosotros no pudiéramos con ellos. Estamos aun mas entrenados― se quejo el grandulón de Emmett. Siempre presumiendo de su fuerza y habilidades.

―Si Emmett. Pero no sabríamos sus estrategias, eso es muy diferente― Jacob siempre era sabio con sus palabras.

―Tienes razón Jake, pero de que nos servirían sus habilidades de aquella civilización?

―Yo creo que hay de descubrirlo por nuestras propias manos― Jacob dijo con voz desafiante.

―Eso suena bien― Emmett arqueo una ceja.

―Tengo una duda. ¿Que pasara si morimos en esta misión? Nos han puesto en peligro y nosotros también somos buenos para las guerras. ¿Por qué perdernos en esta misión?― Bella pregunto incrédula.

La joven tenía razón porque perderlos si eran el mejor equipo de todas la generaciones con grandes habilidades.

―Tienes razón Bella. Hasta que dices algo con sentido― intento bromear Emmett.

―Yo siempre digo cosas con sentido, aquí el que dice cosas sin sentido eres tú. El grandulón de cabeza hueca― contesto a regañadientes.

―Yo digo que es porque nosotros tenemos habilidades que ellos también pueden poseer, solo que nosotros no las hemos descubierto a su totalidad. Quizá ellos nos muestren como se hace― Jacob dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

―¿Tú crees eso? ¿Pero y los otros dos equipos? Ellos no tienen las mismas habilidades que nosotros solo son fuertes, solo eso― Bella estaba muy interesada en saber cuál era el secreto de esta misión.

―Y que tal si es para que nos protejan― propuso el grandulón de Emmett.

―No, se protegerán a ellos mismo no a nosotros― Jacob miro hacia las estrellas.

Un silencio tranquilo se hizo presente, todos tenían sus pensamientos en la misión que se acercaba.

Bella aun se hacia la pregunta una y otra vez, siempre intentando mantener su mente ocupada y no tener aquellos pensamientos sobre el tema de su 'unión' con el príncipe

La vida puede ser tan corta a veces que no te das cuenta cuando termina. ¿Cuándo fue el momento en el que ellos se sintieron vivos por primera vez? Quizá fue esa misma tarde al saber que podía estar en peligro mortal.

―Tengo miedo. No estoy segura de que pero tengo miedo― susurro Bella. Ella jamás había tenido miedo de nada después de que había perdido a sus padres porque sabía que nadie podía protegerla de sus más grandes temores.

―Todos vamos a salir de esta. No tienes por qué temer de nada― la tranquilizó su gran amigo Jacob. Él siempre intentaba apaciguar las cosas cuando era necesario pero se limitaba mas con sus compañeros, sus amigos, sus hermanos.

―Ya espero esta misión. No saben cuánto deseo volver a la tierra que me vio nacer― dijo Emmett con voz entusiasta.

―Pronto, pronto― musito Jake.

Esa misma noche fueron a la institución. Ahí era donde dormían. Cada quien tenía sus propia habitación.

Al día siguiente se fueron muy temprano hacia el "bosque" para entrenar, ya que tenía que estar en forma para lo que se avecinaba en aquella sospechosa misión.


	5. Chapter 5 La mision comenzo

Capítulo 4: La misión comenzó

La misión ERT estaba a punto de comenzar solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que los tres equipos abordarán la nave y así poder despegar hacia la tierra.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa con los dedos pegados en sus labios, como si se estuviera comiendo las unas. Pero ella no tenía ese hábito, simplemente ponía los dedos sobre sus labios.

Estaba en una habitación a la espera del aviso para que fuera a abordar la nave. Escucho como llamaron a la puerta, ella respondió con un "adelante" y vio quien era. Un tipo alto y cabello castaño. Era el hijo del director del instituto. Demetri.

—¿Estas lista?— pregunto el joven quien siempre sintió una atracción hacia Bella, pero ella solo lo veía como el amigo que era.

—Sí, eso creo— contesto con un volumen de voz bajo, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que tenía miedo morir o aun peor que sus hermanos murieran.

—Te extrañare mucho— camino unos cuantos pasos para sentarse a su lado —siempre te he querido Bella y lo sabes. Si decidieras quedarte y no ir a esa misión yo podría cuidarte como tus hermanos lo hacen.

—Perdón Demetri, pero sabes que los prefiero a ellos que a ti. Si ellos mueren yo no me lo perdonaría. Prefiero morir con ellos que vivir con la culpa. — confesó. Y era verdad Bella amaba demasiado a sus hermanos que no podía dejarlos ir solos, aun mas cuando esta misión era de vida o muerte.

—Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme para la misión— pidió Bella porque quería que Demetri se fuera ya.

—Ok Bella, cuídate y vuelve pronto— se levanto, le dedico una amable sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella. Sin más se fue de aquella habitación blanca.

Bella se puso la ropa que le habían dado para esta misión, era una blusa blanca y una chaqueta que parecía ser de cuero negro pero era un tipo de tela que no existía en la tierra. Se puso unos pantalones que parecían jeans de color gris.

Ya cuando estaba lista volvieron a llamar a la puerta para darle el aviso que la nave ya estaba lista para despegar.

Suspiro profundamente antes de salir de la habitación.

Ya en el pasillo se encontró con sus hermanos y los otros dos equipos. El pasillo llegaba hasta la pista de despegue donde se encontraba un tumulto de gente que esperaba para ver a la nave y a los tripulantes despegar.

Con gritos y aplausos los recibieron al salir de aquel profundo pasillo.

Emmett se sentía como un artista de la pantalla grande, mientras que Jacob no le daba mucha importancia, por el contrario Bella estaba nerviosa, su respiración se había acelerado y sentía como si su corazón se quisiese salir de su pecho.

Los tres equipos abordaron la nave. Ya todo estaba listo para el despegue.

No tomaría más de 70 minutos en llegar a la tierra, aun más cuando la tecnología ya había avanzado demasiado. Era como si el tiempo y el espacio se doblaran para así hacer más corto el camino.

Ya estando a 100 mil pies de altura se podía ver los mares de la tierra, ya todos estaban más tranquilos.

Una ligera turbulencia inquieto al capitán de la nave. Lo hizo ir hasta la cabina de comando para informarse de lo que ocurría, pues era extraño de que se sintiera turbulencia dentro de la nave.

Al llegar exigió saber lo que ocurría en con la nave.

—Capitán, una lluvia de meteoritos interfiere con el vuelo. Necesitamos hacer algo para que la nave no sufra ningún daño externo— informo uno de los encargados de mando.

—Sera mejor que den el salto para que los meteoritos no dañen la nave— ordeno el Capitán.

—Es un poco arriesgado señor...

—¿Por qué lo dice?— replicó el capitán.

—Si damos el salto la nave quedara aun más dañada y no tendrá la suficiente fuerza para regresar a Picfor— respondió.

Detrás de la pantalla se vio como una meteorito más grande que la nave se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos. Un temor invadió a los pasajeros que se encontraban dentro de la cabina.

—Sera mejor que den es salto ¡Ahora!— grito el capitán. Sin dudarlo le obedeció marcando las coordenadas y así llegar más rápido, pero no seguro a la tierra. Pero eso no pudo mejorar en nada, la lluvia de meteoritos no había sido la culpable de aquella ligera turbulencia de hacia un momento.

Era otra cosa.

La turbulencia se empezó a intensificar, Bella fue la única que se puso nerviosa de los demás. Jacob se acerco a ella y se puso al frente para que le viera el rostro y así darle instrucciones de relajación. "Inhala y exhala" una y otra vez le decía haciendo lo mismo junto a ella.

Todo cambio en un par de segundos. Una parte de la nave se desplomo y todas las partes de ella volaron en pedazos. Los tripulantes salieron disparados como muñecos de trapo.

Bella grito al ver que su hermano Jacob salió disparado de la nave, busco a Emmett con la mirada pero él ya no estaba. Una turbulencia se hizo aun más fuerte y poderosa que hizo que la pequeña Bella también saliera de la nave.

Ella intento aferrarse pero no lo logro. Y una parte de que Bella no se quedo en la nave fue buena pues a unos metros de que los restos de la nave tocarán el suelo firme está exploto y salieron grandes llamaradas de fuego ardiente.

Bella perdió la conciencia antes de caer entre los árboles y después en el suelo, sobre la arena. Estaba desmallada pero aun así puso escuchar a lo lejos los ruidos del fuego de la nave.

Después de unos segundos llego a la oscuridad.

Pero esto no iba a terminar de esta manera, no así.


	6. Chapter 6 Heridas

Capítulo 5: Heridas

Emmett tan gracioso y gentil veía como la pequeña Bella sostenía una lanza lista para cazar el animal favorito de él, un cadro –que era un animal muy común en Picfor-. Parecido a un venado pero mucho más grande, casi del tamaño de una cebra. Mientras que Jacob recolectaba frutos y todo esto para su almuerzo.

Pero esto no se iba a poder concluir. Un incendio forestal se hizo presente en uno de los bosques más grandes de Picfor en donde se encontraba "El trío más sexy".

Bella intento correr al igual que Jacob pero la oscuridad del fuego los alcanzo. Las lágrimas de Emmett empezaron a brotar incontrolables. Sus hermanos ya no estaban con él.

Ahora le tocaba salvar su vida y empezó a correr con la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. El fuego ya le estaba pisando los talones. El fuerte calor lo debilitaba su fuerza ya no estaba de su lado. Y por desgracia todo el esfuerzo se había ido al infierno.

.

.

Emmett despertó exaltado por aquella terrible pesadilla. Con la respiración acelerada y con unas pocas de lágrimas en sus mejillas volvió a la realidad. Un dolor en el cuello lo hizo jadear.

Recordó que estaba en el planeta tierra y habían sufrido un terrible accidente aéreo y que la nave había explotado antes de tocar el suelo firme. Todos los pasajeros habían salido disparados de aquella nave y no sabían nada de ellos.

Al incorporarse sintió una fuerte presión sobre su cuerpo, la gravedad en la tierra era muy distinta que en Picfor. Volvió a incorporarse lento y con un poco de esfuerzo pues aun su cuerpo tenía un poco de dolor. Ya habían pasado más de tres días desde aquel trágico accidente.

Tomo su mochila que la tenia puesta desde que despegaron de su planeta, Picfor. Agarro un aro de metal color azul marino, con varios botoncitos y luces. Este aparato se llamaba estabilizador, que con solo pasarlo unas veces por la lesión o herida lo curaba.

Sus heridas sanaron ya que tenía una lesión muy fuerte en la pierna derecha y se había roto uno de sus grandes brazos. Lo demás fueron raspones por la caída. Después de unos momentos la pierna y el brazo ya se habían recuperado.

Después de su grandiosa recuperación, emprendió la búsqueda de sus compañeros y por supuesto de sus hermanos quienes les preocupaba aun mas. De pronto un pensamiento que nunca deseo que entrara por su mente comenzó, era su hermosa hermana Bella que se encontraba en medio de la selva y a su alrededor depredadores a punto de atacar.

Emmett intento borrar ese pensamiento de aquella cabeza hueca que tenia. Suspiro profundamente, se volvió a poner la mochila colgada en su espalda.

Mejor pensó en lo buenos que eran esos momentos, los que pasaba con sus hermanos justos entrenando.

El destino les preparo -valga la redundancia- un destino muy amable pero por otro lado un destino muy cruel. Quizá no encontrarían a sus compañeros, quizá ya estaban completamente desaparecidos, o quizá,... No... Aun no tenían que morir.

Emmett, se puso un poco melancólico al recordar sus buenos tiempos con Jacob y Bella. Sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas que empezaron a derramarse desenfrenadamente.

A pesar de que él era un hombre grande, parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sentimientos.

Después de caminar y caminar encontró un rastro de una persona, que al parecer, trataba de llegar a algún lugar no específico. Emmett siguió el rastro pues creía que era uno de sus compañeros o aun mejor alguno de sus hermanos.

Quiso llorar al ver que el rastro terminaba y también ver a la persona que había dejado la huella. Era Bella.

Se abalanzó hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo. Bella soltó un jadeo de dolor al sentir ese fuerte abrazo del grandulón de Emmett.

—Oh! Bella...no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte— sollozo Emmett, aun abrazado de la pequeña Bella.

—Sí, yo también me alegro— musito entre jadeos de dolor. Bella también intento devolverle el abrazo, pero el dolor le impedía hacerlo.

—Te ves terrible— bromeo el grandulón de Emmett al notar el estado en el que se encontraba Bella. Tenía varios raspones en rostro brazos y piernas. Su pierna sangraba, se le podía ver la piel desprendida.

—Bueno gracias— replicó con sarcasmo y poco esfuerzo.

—Ya, basta de bromear. Mejor empiezo a sanar tus heridas— y así fue. Empezó a buscar entre sus cosas. Saco una inyección, era un tubito metálico con un botón en la parte superior. Con una aguja que no se notaba y también era indolora. Después saco su estabilizador para sanar la pierna de adentro hacia afuera.

—Muy bien ya esta— dijo Emmett al terminar su trabajo de médico. Si el destino no le hubiera quitado a sus amados padres, el iba a ser una gran médico gracias al apoyo económico de ellos.

—Gracias Emmett— Bella se lanzo hacia él para darle un gran abrazo —sin tu ayuda hubiera muerto en este planeta.

—Sabes que lo hago por tu mi vida. Me muero si tu ya no estás conmigo— Emmett la amaba demasiado, como él lo decía era su vida, era la hermana que nunca tuvo.

—Es hora de buscar al lobito— anuncio Emmett arqueando una ceja.

—¡Vamos!— dijo Bella con mucho entusiasmo pues ya quería ver a su otro hermano.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras marcaban los árboles para que, según ellos no caminaran en círculos. Después corrieron. Emmett parecía un leopardo acercándose a su presa, en este caso era Bella que parecía una linda gacela.

Parecía que los dos iban volando los árboles a una velocidad impresionante, pero no, solo estaban corriendo. El paisaje de allí era magnífico; grandes montañas de color verde, árboles de gran tamaño, flores silvestres de muchos colores y tamaños. Pero Bella y Emmett no se detenían a observarlos simplemente de limitaban a buscar a su hermano.

Les espera un camino muy largo por el cual recorrer los dos temía por su vida. No querían perder a las personas que amaban, mucho menos a sus hermanos. Aun mas sabiendo que ese planeta no estaba diseñado para vivir. O eso es lo que creían, lo que les hicieron creer.


	7. Chapter 7 Primer Encuentro

**Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo la historia. **

* * *

Capítulo 7: Primer encuentro

Durante la noche se la pasaron en la cueva tratando de conciliar el sueño y activando todos sus sentidos para evitar cualquier ataque de un animal. El suelo era duro pero muy cómodo, la arena hacia más suave su cómoda cama improvisada. No tenían sábanas solo se cubrían con sus chaquetas de cuero.

Esa tarde habían alimentado bien, y se podía decir que ya habían controlado esa hambre que tenían desde hacía varios días. Durante su 'Cena' -si se le podía decir de esa manera- hablaron sobre las distintas experiencias que habían vivido en el planeta Tierra. Pero ninguna se comparaba con aquellos vídeos que les había mostrado el director de la EFPP. También dieron varias opciones para poder regresar a Picfor, pero ninguna funcionaria. No o al menos que volvieran a recuperar aquella nave que se destrozo sobre el aire.

El trío más sexy yacía sobre el suelo, descansando plácidamente después de varios días sin a ver dormido ya que solo estaban inconscientes y eso les había provocado un desgaste terrible de energía.

En la ciudad de Gelks todos estaban bastante preocupados después de la noticia que corría como pólvora. De los tripulantes de la última nave de la misión ETR no se sabía nada. En centro de la estación recibían llamadas por parte de algunas personas ya que eran muy buenos amigos de algunos de ellos.

Después de dos días sin saber nada de aquella nave desaparecida en el planeta Tierra dieron por extraviada la nave y por supuesto los tripulantes.

—Hoy es un día que marcara toda la historia de Picfor desde nuestra llegada a este planeta. En la misión ETR se han perdido a los mejores guerreros. Es una perdida para nosotros así como para todo Picfor. Se reportó que fueron 24 personas contando al capitán y a nuestros alumnos. Hasta nuestras nuevas investigaciones daremos aviso para dar nuestro reporte.— comunico el director Marcus ante una videocámara que transmitiría el mensaje a todo aparato de comunicación.

Al terminar se dirigió a su oficina sin antes cerciorarse de que ya nadie se encontraba ahí, solo él con su sombra. De inmediato sintió la presencia de alguien. Marcus sabia que en algún momento el llegaría para reclamar lo que era suyo.

—¡Que es lo que necesitas Aro? Ya hice lo que me dijiste. Hacer estallar una nave que lleve a todos los tripulantes más fuertes de este Planeta y lo hice. ¿Que mas necesitas?— Marcus era un traidor, se había unido con Aro y todo para salvar a su familia y su jodido pellejo.

Aquella alianza se había formado hacia cuatro años, Marcus acepto por miedo, pero también porque si se aliaba con el tenia seguridad en su reino, él y su familia. Nadie sabía nada más que ellos dos y todos los seguidores del rey Aro.

—Sabes que quiero a la nueva princesa. ¿Por qué la enviaste a la Tierra? ¡Ella era para mi hijo y ahora está Muerta!— grito el rey —Sabes que era perfecta para él. Por cierto te felicito por aquella actuación de la vez pasada.

—Muchas gracias señor, pero envíe a Isabella a esa misión porque si ella viviera, nosotros moriríamos en sus manos. Pero tengo a la perfecta para su hijo. Vuelva hacer lo mismo que hizo con Isabella y será igual— respondió Marcus nervioso.

—Tú sabes perfectamente porque la escogió a ella.

—Señor, la fuerza de la nueva es casi igual que la de Isabella. Le prometo que no se arrepentirá.

—¿Cual es su nombre?

—Su nombre es Victoria. Y ella si estará dispuesta a unirse con vuestro hijo. Es mi sobrina mi señor.

—Está bien, Esta bien. Aunque me agradaba mas Isabella tendré que confórmame con tu sobrina.

La unión entre una Humana y un Closvult daría mucho que hablar ya que si estos procreaban a un embrión el resultaba sería catastrófico. Muerte y destrucción en muchos partes de Picfor.

Un Bebé Closvult podía destruir con un solo lloriqueo toda una ciudad pues la fuerza de una humana que tenga grandes habilidades y un closvult que tenga sangre real en las venas hacían que aquel ser fuera como ser un niño poseído.

—Entonces esta unión se hará como usted ordene mi señor. Siempre y cuando mi familia este a salvo.

—Marcus sabes que estarán a salvo gracias a que te has aliado conmigo.

—Gracias mi señor— y con una reverencia frente al rey volvieron a aliarse pero esta vez para unir a una humana con un Closvult de sangre real.

El trío más sexy pudo sentir el amanecer de aquella mañana. Algunas aves silbaban alegres y sin impedimentos. Parecía que estaban sincronizados pues mientras uno terminaba el otro comenzaba. Estas aves hacían más alegre aquella mañana sin sentido en un planeta desconocido para aquellos.

Emmett se movió inquieto al sentir su estómago rugir como fiera, era la hora de almorzar y el moría por probar un bocado de aquella deliciosa fruta. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con una tenue luz que se filtraba por aquel gran orificio de la cueva.

Se incorporo lentamente para dirigirse a su objetivo, pero se detuvo por un momento para guardar en su memoria aquella imagen que tenia frente a él; era Bella y Jake dormidos plácidamente acogidos unos contra el otro.

—Definitivamente yo aquí soy el sobrado— musito para sí muy decepcionado.

Volvió a su tarea de recoger un fruto, de aquellos que habían recolectado la tarde anterior, y comérselo entero. Lo recogió del suelo donde se encontraban. Lo froto contra su ropa para poder limpiarlo y darle el primer mordisco. _"Esto es de los mismísimos dioses"_ pensó al saborearlo.

Cuando por fin termino el primer fruto comenzó a bostezar, no era extraño de él siempre después de alimentarse solía tener demasiado sueño. No dudo ni un momento cuando ya estaba otra vez en el suelo durmiendo junto a sus dos hermanos.

Ya después de cinco siestas más para Emmett por fin Bella decidió levantar a su dormilón hermano. Jake se encontraba mucho mejor después de que su hermano lo había sanado. La joven trato de mover aquel gran cuerpo que se encontraba descansando pero fue imposible, pero a Jake se le ocurrió una mejor idea para levantarlo mucho más rápido.

—Emmett a fuera te está esperando una hermosa dama que dice conocerte. Es una rubia con un cuerpo escultural...— susurro Jacob y no un segundo tardo cuando el grandulón de su hermano ya estaba de pie.

—¿Donde? ¿Dónde está esa hermosa rubia?— preguntaba eufórico Emmett

—Qué gran idea Jake. Te felicito— dijo Bella mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta.

—¿Que les sucede a ustedes par de mentirosos?— Emmett los regaño

—Nada, solo que era la única forma de que te levantaras y mira te lo hiciste— respondió Jacob muy despreocupado.

—Bien, ahora estaré de mal humor por el resto del día. Es mejor que coma ahora antes de que algo malo suceda aquí— mascullo Emmett

Los tres comieron tranquilos de aquellos frutos, mientras trazaban un plan para conseguir más de aquel exquisito manjar. Para no perderse marcarían los árboles con una navaja que siempre solían tener hasta llegar a un lugar no muy lejano y regresar antes del atardecer para no sufrir los ataques de cualquier depredador.

Salieron de la cueva muy seguros de ellos pero a los pocos metros de a ver avanzado se encontraron con una vestía desconocida para ellos. Un tigre los asechaba con gran sigilo. De la nada había salido.

Los ojos de color oro del tigre los observaba detenidamente. Seria astuto para atacarlos a los tres.

—Nos tenemos que separar— dijo Jacob aun con posición de ataque por si el tigre se disponía a lanzarse antes.

—Pienso igual. Debemos de reunirnos aquí antes del atardecer, recuérdenlo. Junten todos los frutos que vean solo de los que conocemos. Nos vemos aquí— ordeno Emmett. —Cuando diga 'ahora' nos separados. Ahora!— sin mas todos comenzaron a correr en distintas direcciones.

Pero el tigre solo persiguió a Isabella ya que era la más pequeña. Aunque la castaña era muy veloz el tigre le estaba pisando los talones. Puso toda su fuerza en las piernas y su cuerpo se hizo más ligero, esto le permitía ser más rápida de lo que ya era.

Pero fue imposible.

El tigre ya estaba a un escaso metro de ella. Su fuerza se agotaba y sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle por miedo a que el tigre la atacará. Entonces ella seria fuerte ante todo y si fuera posible ella lo mataría primero antes que él a ella.

Pero una mano la tomo del brazo y la arrastro con fuerza dentro de una cueva misteriosa. Una mano la tenia sujeta de las manos para inmovilizarla y otra en su boca para que no saliera ningún grito de ella. Su espalda podía sentir aquel duro pecho que se levantaba y bajaba ligeramente por la respiración.

Con temor en sus cuerpo se quedo inmovilizada, se esperaba lo peor de aquel ser extraño, quería cerrar los ojos para no ver pero por otra parte quería saber quién era este ser.

—No te vayas a soltar y tampoco a gritar si quieres que salgamos vivos de esta— susurro un hombre a su oído con voz melodiosa y angelical. Los bellos de la joven se erizaron al sentir su aliento fresco golpear contra su oído. Por un momento se quedo abrumada.

—No te muevas. ¿Está bien?— indico aquel hombre. Bella solo asintió.

El tigre estaba en la cueva intentando rastrear por el olor de Bella, pero en ese movimiento tan veloz y busco el perfume de la joven se había mezclado junto con el olor del musgo, la tierra húmeda y los pinos de alrededor. Aquella vestía se dio por vencida y se fue furioso por no haber encontrado a su presa.

Bella al escuchar que ya no estaba allí, se zafo del agarre de aquel misterioso hombre. El impacto en sus ojos de verlo de frente se hizo notar. Y por supuesto que él no se quedo atrás con la belleza de Isabella.

Sus facciones eran perfectas, su cabello de color cobrizo y despeinado, labios bien definidos y carnosos. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color esmeralda que brillaron al ver a Bella.

—¿Quién eres?— exigió saber el joven pues en su rostro parecía un joven de 22 años, máximo de 25. Sin un toque de rudeza pero con dulzura volvió a preguntar: —¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Isabella— contesto ella. El joven se impresionó al escuchar aquella voz tan femenina de la castaña. Sus ojos brillaron más.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—De Picfor.

—Yo soy Edward...— antes de que pudiera presentarse bien Bella había llegado con una patada en el estómago de él, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Lo había golpeado con mucha fuerza que hasta a ella le dolió, pues el estómago de Edward era muy duro pero aun así lo sofocó.

—¡Y a mí me importa una mierda quien seas!— le grito cuando estaba en el piso. Fue una grosera después de que el cobrizo le había salvado la vida ella se lo pagaba de esa manera.

Salió de esa estrecha cueva corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas, se había recuperado un poco después de la perdida de energía. Corrió, corrió y corrió para que no fuera perseguida por aquel apuesto hombre llamado Edward.

* * *

Me gustaria mucho saber su opinion sobre esta historia en un bello Reviews ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 Entrando a su Mundo

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo la historia.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8: Entrando a su Mundo.

Bella no dejo de correr hasta cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire se detuvo en seco. Miro hacia todas partes para averiguar en donde se encontraba, tenía que regresar algunos metros para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

Pero en esos momentos encontrar a sus hermanos no era el problema. El problema era que no quería volver a ver a ese misterioso joven que la había salvado. Tantas preguntas en su cabeza la abrumaron. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Era uno de los integrantes de aquella civilización perdida? ¿Sabrían si sus hermanos y ella estaban perdidos? Esas y otras más.

Su oído agudo logro captar extraños ruidos a lo lejos. Alguien se acercaba y Bella tenía que correr. Lo hizo, toda su energía la llevo hasta sus piernas para que pudiera corres más rápido. Su masa la redujo más. Todas esas técnicas las había aprendido de sus grandes maestros en la EFPP.

De pronto una silueta se pudo en el camino de la joven. Ella no pudo detenerse hasta que se estampó contra ese duro cuerpo. Cayó de espaldas en el suelo, levanto la vista y pudo ver quién era.

Se levanto con un ágil movimiento poniéndose en posición de ataque. Lo miro a los ojos, pero él no hacía nada en absoluto. No pensaba atacarla, mucho menos a hacerle algún daño físico, solo necesitaba respuestas. Ella también.

—Volveré a preguntar pero esta vez no quiero que me ataques. Quien eres?— su voz era muy suave como el terciopelo. Parecía que estaban escuchando a los mismos ángeles.

—¿Me vas a hacer daño?— replicó la castaña con temor

—No, pero si me vuelves a atacar créeme, ya no volverás a tener esa cara de ángel que tienes— respondió el joven sin ningún tono amenazante, solo bromista.

—Está bien, como ya te dije soy Isabella y vengo del planeta Picfor— dijo aun sin bajar la guardia —La nave se desplomo antes de tocar tierra, ahora estamos atrapados en este planeta.

—¿Tu y quien más?

—En la nave había muchos más pero solo sobrevivimos tres, o eso es lo que creemos.

—¿Puedes llevarme con ellos?

—¿Para qué?— replicó molesta.

—Los ayudare, si quieren...— contesto el joven.

—Pero antes de eso, ¿tu quien eres?

—Ya te lo había dicho...soy Edward. Soy de aquí... de la tierra. Nunca me había topado con alguien como tú, de hecho nadie había venido a este planeta hace tiempo. Me encargo de cuidar una área asignada por mis padres, tu caíste en mi área, por eso quise saber con quién estaba tratando— el cobrizo estaba un poco abrumado por la belleza que poseía Isabella, pero trato de ser algo serio con ella al responder. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas de otros planetas, en su vida se había topado con alguien que no fue de su gran familia.

—Lo siento, no era nuestra intención. En realidad venimos por otros asuntos...— mintió Bella, no era bueno que aquel extraño para ella supiera de la misión de aquellos equipos. —Ahora quiero regresar para buscar a mis hermanos, quizá esta preocupados por mí.

—¿Quieres que te guíe?

—Si, como quieras. —Miro para varios lados —aunque viéndolo bien si necesito que me guíes, no se por donde ir.—de su pecho, se escucho una ligera risa, esto hizo que Edward sonriera ampliamente. Bella lo observo detenidamente -lo cual hacia varios minutos no lo había hecho por la adrenalina que corría en sus venas y eso hacía que su mente se bloqueará por unos momentos- ella también se sorprendió lo apuesto que era, pero ahora no tenia que pensar en que le gustase, si no en la forma de enfrentar una vida en el planeta Tierra.

—Está bien. Recuerdas el últimos lugar en donde los viste?— muy profesional pregunto el joven.

—Amm...antes de que el tigre comenzara a proseguirnos, estábamos en una cueva. Después avanzamos unos metros de ahí.— contesto.

—¿Recuerdas como era la cueva?

—Sí, tenía como aproximadamente dos metros y medio de alto, pero no estaba tan profunda. Al entrar era como de color café claro y después el color se iba tornando negro. Muy extraña esa cueva.

—¡ja! Lo sé. Ya sé en donde está. ¡Vamos!— Edward tomo la mano de Bella para comenzar a correr. Un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, comenzando desde la palma de su mano, comenzó a sentir. Una sensación nueva y magnífica para y él, por supuesto que también para ella.

Corrieron velozmente como si su tiempo se les estuviera terminando, pero tan solo esto iba comenzando.

Entre los altos árboles y los arbustos de color verde iba esta nueva pareja de amigos tomados de la mano. Parecía que Edward no la quería soltar por miedo a perderla en tan solo un segundo, por su parte Bella no se opuso a este acto. Los dos parecía que volaban entre la fauna de aquella selva.

Después de unos pocos minutos más de correr, se detuvieron abruptamente al encontrarse con Emmett y Jacob, sentados sobre dos piedras, pero en cuanto vieron al sujeto aferrado a la mano de su hermana no tardaron en incorporarse para ponerse en posición de batallas.

Creyeron que aquel cobrizo tenía como prisionera a su hermana. Edward desistió en soltar a Bella pues nunca paso por su cabecita que aquellos dos hombres desconocidos fueran los hermanos de la joven que tenía tomada de la mano.

—¿Quién eres?— pregunto Emmett a Edward con rudeza.

—¿Quién eres tú?— replicó el cobrizo, su mirada se volvió fría y su voz ruda.. Bella solo los observaba atenta, no se le ocurría nada en esos momentos.

—Suéltala y te dejaremos ir— Jacob había aparecido sorprendentemente detrás de Edward con un arma apuntando en su cuello.

—Jacob ¡no!— grito Bella al ver que es lo que hacía su hermano.

—¿Lo conoces?— pregunto sorprendido Edward.

—Sí, son mis hermanos. Lo siento fui una tonta.— respondió.

—Bella ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí?— Emmett quiso saber.

—El es Edward, me ayudo a escapar de aquel feroz animal, y también a regresar aquí.

—¿Por qué no lo dijese? ¡Lo pudimos a ver matado!— mascullo Jake.

—Lo siento no fue mi intención...— Bella bajo la mirada.

—No te preocupes corazón.— disculpo Emmett —Como dice que te llamas?— pregunto a Edward.

—Mi nombre es Edward— contesto con voz un poco tranquila.

—Edward te sugiero que pongas distancia con mi hermana, porque estoy seguro que te romperé los huesos— advirtió el grandulón de Emmett.

—Oh lo siento— de inmediato zafo su mano con la de la chica, el rostro de Edward se torno rojo y el de Bella no tardo en ponerse carmesí.

—¿Tu nos podrías ayudar a encontrar un mejor lugar?— pregunto Jacob al cobrizo para bajar los nervios que había en el ambiente.

—Sí, yo los podría llevar a mi hogar. Es muy espacioso, cada uno de ustedes podría tener su propia habitación—

—Ustedes también viven en cuevas? O...— dijo Bella pero Edward la interrumpió.

—No, nosotros no vivimos en cuevas. Pero si quieres averiguar vengan con nosotros, no está muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Quién nos asegura que alguno de ustedes no nos va a matar?— interrogó Emmett, como siempre todo un desconfiado ante cualquier extraño.

—¿Que ganaría yo con matarlos a ustedes?— replicó —además de todo, ustedes son tres y yo solo uno.

—Yo opino que deberíamos ir con él, no perdemos nada— sugirió Jacob.

—Opino lo mismo, es bueno conocer a más personas en la tierra.— Bella le dedico una sonrisa a Edward, el no dudo en devolvérsela. Ella sintió algo en su interior; inexplicable, hermoso, nuevo, intenso. Todas las palabras para describir aquella emoción al ver por primera vez a un chico apuesto en un lugar muy, pero muy lejos de su hogar.

Por otro lado a Edward le comenzaba a gustar esta joven, no había conocido más personas en aquel planeta más que cuando solían viajar para visitar a algunas civilizaciones del otro lado del mundo -las cuales también optaron por quedarse en su planeta natal- pero aquellas mujeres aunque eran bellas no llegaron a provocarle esa sensación en su pecho.

Ella era diferente para él, alguien única aparte de ser de otro planeta. Su rostro reflejaba dulzura, bondad, valentía. Él también era único, todos los envidiaban por su belleza pero no era eso lo que lo caracterizó si no que era muy fuerte y su humildad lo hacia un chico perfecto.

Las miradas de Bella y Edward se encontraron. Un brillo especial se reflejaba en ellos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, haciendo que aquel joven también sonriera. De pronto ignoraron a los otros dos que se encontraban ahí. Entraron a su mundo comunicándose con miradas y sonrisas.

* * *

_Me gustaria mucho saber su opinion sobre esta historia en un bello Reviews ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9 Su hogar

**Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo la historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Su hogar

_"Intentare no sentir ninguna atracción por esta chica. Es muy guapa pero no creo que yo sea suficiente para ella. Es mejor establece una distancia y dejar que las cosas tomen el rumbo que deben tomar."_ Pensó Edward mientras que sus acompañantes corrían detrás de él. Algo nuevo en él se encendía, era una chispa dentro de su pecho al ver a aquella hermosa castaña de hermosos ojos color chocolate y bellas facciones.

Desde el principio no pudo estar equivocado, le comenzaba a gustar.

Edward era más veloz que cualquier otro humano con habilidades. Tuvo que seguir el paso de los demás para que no lo perdieran. Los cuatro no se podían distinguir de entre los árboles y los arbustos, parecía que eran invisibles.

De pronto, como si hubiesen activado un botón, cambiaron de paisaje. Cuando comenzaron a correr se encontraban en una selva, ahora después de correr varios kilómetros había llegado a un bosque con grandes pinos y varias flores silvestres de diferentes colores...

Por otro lado, Bella no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos esmeralda y esa suave mano que había tocado su boca para que ella no pudiese gritar. Y lo admitía, eran suaves pero muy varoniles. _"Es muy atractivo, pero creo que no soy suficiente para él. Se ve como si a Edward le gustaran el mismo tipo de mujer que Emmett; rubias, con un escultural cuerpo y por supuesto todas unas estúpidas"_ pensó Bella sin dejar de correr detrás de Edward. Aspirando su aroma que dejaba aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos.

Edward, aun sin dejar de correr, hizo una señal para hacer que sus acompañantes de detuvieran y ellos lo hicieron. En la cabeza de 'El trío más sexy' abundaron pensamientos como: ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Estamos en peligro?

—¿Que pasa, Edward?— Bella pregunta confusa temiendo lo peor.

—Estamos a punto de llegar...— respondió tranquilo.

—¿Y por eso nos detuviste?— Casi grita Emmett.

—Tranquilo, no te comportes de esa manera porque recuerda que nos está ayudando. ¿Está bien?— Jacob intento razonar con el grandulón de su hermano.

—Esperan aquí, le hablaré a mi familia para que los pueda recibir. Estarán encantados de conocerlos— al pronunciar estas cuatro últimas frases miro directamente a Bella que estaba al tanto de cada movimiento de Edward.

—Está bien, los esperamos— dijo Bella, y sin más el cobrizo se fue en busca de su familia.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio cuando Emmett comenzó a silbar en un tono desconocido. Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados por su comportamiento, mientras que el hacía caso omiso a sus miradas.

—¿Crees que tu amigo va a regresar?— le pregunto Jake a su hermana. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido por tal pregunta.

—Yo creo que sí, su mirada reflejaba mucha sinceridad...— murmura la joven con mucho ilusión al recordar los bellos ojos esmeralda de Edward.

—Algo tienes, ¿no es así?— pregunto curioso Jacob sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te conocemos Bella, tu mirada ya no es la misma— explico Jacob mientras que Emmett la observaba incrédulo, buscando algo diferente en ella.

—Yo no veo nada extraño— musito Emmett

—Bueno...tal vez es por la luz de la tierra no se.— Bella se encogio de hombros.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos a lo lejos de donde se encontraba este trío. Estuvieron atentos y preparados para lo que fuera. La adrenalina comenzó a subir hasta sus cabezas, su sangre bombeaba rápido y sin control. Esto se iba a poner bueno.

Entre los arbustos Edward salió con una sonrisa radiante plasmada en su rostro. Detrás de él varias personas que sonrieron al ver al trío más sexy frente a ellos. Bella les devolvió esa sonrisa cálida.

—Familia, ellos son de Picfor; Bella, Emmett y Jacob— presento señalándolos a cada uno.

—Es un placer conocerlos— dijo un hombre alto rubio de ojos color verde esmeralda y facciones muy bien definidas. "Debe de ser su padre" pensó Bella. —Cuando Edward nos dijo que ustedes no eran de la Tierra me sorprendió. Vinimos en cuanto termino de relatar su aventura. Les ofreceremos nuestra ayuda para sobrevivir aquí.

—Muchas Gracias— agradeció Bella.

—No hay de que— esbozo una sonrisa —Ellos son mi familia; Esme, mi esposa— señalo a una mujer hermosa que inspiraba ternura, su cabello era de color caramelo y su rostro tenia forma de corazón. —Jasper y Alice— señalo a los dos que estaban detrás de Edward sonrieron. La joven de pequeña estatura, cabello corto con puntas disparadas a diferentes direcciones, el joven era rubio y más alto que su compañero. Los dos estaban tomados de las manos, se notaba su amor.

—¡Es un placer!— grito desde su lugar con entusiasmo la pequeña Alice. Bella le dedico una sonrisa.

—Aun faltan integrantes de la familia pero los irán conociendo poco a poco. Mi nombre es Carlisle y sera un gusto tenerlos en nuestro hogar.

—Muchas gracias señor Carlisle pero no es necesario que se moleste. Solo pedimos ayuda a Edward para encontrar un mejor lugar— Dijo Bella agradeciendo por la atención que tenían hacia sus hermanos y ella.

—Queremos ayudarlos, conocer su historia para poder tratarlos mejor que nadie— la voz que provenía de la señora Esme fue como entrar a otro mundo diferente al de ellos, pues tan solo con su voz sintieron la paz, una paz que les hubiera gustado llevar a algunas ciudades de Picfor que sufrían de la guerra.

—De verdad que nos gustaría pero no queremos causar molestias— dijo cortésmente Jacob quien comenzó a admirar a aquella mujer. Le recordó a su madre cuando era pequeño, aquella voz que siempre solía tranquilizarlo cuando tenía pesadillas en sus sueños.

—Vamos, quiero que conozcas mi hogar…— Edward se acerco a Bella tomo su mano y la arrastro hacia delante. Pero lo extraño fue que solo se dirijo a Bella y no a Jake y Emmett. Un hormigueo apareció en la piel de Bella al sentir su toque cálido de Edward su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su respiración se iba cortando en varios segundos.

—Lo que digan mis hermanos está bien para mi…— respondió Bella casi en susurro. Sostuvo la mirada de Edward haciendo que su corazón estallara mas.

—Esta bien, podemos ir con ustedes pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo por ahi— acepto Emmett como el capitán del equipo que era.

Todos los que s encontraban allí comenzaron una carrera, pues todos corrían a la misma velocidad. Ahí fue donde Emmett se pregunto si todos esos seres tenían habilidades o solo unos cuantos. Esa duda permanecería ahí hasta que saliera ese tema.

Cuando llegaron hasta la entrada de una gran cueva se detuvieron. Edward volvió a tomar la mano de Bella, aquello ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo fascinante para el cobrizo pues sentir la piel de la chica era bastante hermoso, nunca lo había sentido en toda su vida y ahora lo haría cuantas veces fueran posibles. En cambio a Bella se le hacía algo anormal que un extraño tomara su mano pero intentaría no ser grosera con aquel apuesto joven.

—Entremos— mumuro Carlisle y todos lo siguieron.

Al entrar era una cueva cualquiera con antorchas de fuego a los extremos alumbrando el camino. Conforme iba avanzando la cueva se iba tornando algo diseñada y decorada. El asombro de los visitantes no se hizo esperar. Llegando a una gran puerta que parecía ser de mármol se detuvieron, Jasper introdujo una clave en una pequeña Tablet que se encontraba entre la pared y de la nada se abrieron esas puertas.

Al abrirse se sorprendieron pues era una casa cualquiera, como una mansión de estilo barroco. Entraron a lo que era una sala de estar, los muebles eran cotidianos, de lujo y sencillos a la vez. Era enorme.

—Es increíble— susurro Bella aun estando agarrada de la mano con Edward.

—¿Te gusta? — pregunta el cobrizo.

—Bastante…

—Pues aquí es donde vivirás durante un largo tiempo— Sentencio Edward.

* * *

_Me gustaria mucho saber su opinion sobre esta historia en un bello Reviews ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10 Donde quiera que estes

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo la historia.**_

* * *

Capítulo 10: Donde quiera que estés

Carlisle, Esme y Edward, les dieron un tour a sus nuevos visitantes. 'El trío más sexy' se sorprendió al ver lo enorme que estaba su hogar. Pasaron por habitaciones grandes, pequeñas, con muy buena decoración y otras simples.

Llegaron hasta las habitaciones principales donde cada uno de los miembros de esta familia ocupaba una. Ahora les correspondía a estos tres ocupar una habitación en esa gran mansión. Se sintieron muy halagados por quedarse en esas habitaciones.

Carlisle y Esme guiaron a Jacob y Emmett, mientras que Edward había arrastrado a Bella hasta la habitación que estaba frente a la de él. Al principio Jake y Emmett miraron extrañados a Edward, pero con una mirada de Bella que les decía "Todo estará bien" se relajaron un poco. Notaron que Edward era uno más que caía en el encanto de la adorable Bella.

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que el resplandor del sol que se filtraba por la ventana deslumbrara a Bella. Se sintió en casa por un momento, cuando entro a la habitación, era muy parecida a la de ella. Gran ventanal, las paredes de color azul, las cortinas de un color blanco deslumbrante. La cama, la cama se veía cómoda, con unas sábanas de seda color lila. Sencilla pero hermosa.

—¿Te gusta? — pregunto Edward al ver la reacción de la castaña; pensativa.

—Si... —le responde cautelosa

—No te veo muy convencida —confiesa él y se acerca un poco a la chica. Quiere verla a los ojos, trata de averiguar que él lo que está pensando pero hay algo en ella que la bloquea.

—Si me gusta es solo que... —deja incompleta su frase.

—Que... —Edward la anima a continuar.

—Me recuerda a casa —murmura con melancolía. Esa habitación le recordaba a la suya en Picfor por lo cual se sentía en ese lugar donde había crecido.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera... —Edward se sienta en la orilla de la cama, como si estuviese muy cansado de caminar por horas.

—No te disculpes. No es culpa tuya ¿o sí? —pregunta incrédula al mismo tiempo que se sienta junto a Edward.

—Amm...si. Yo tuve esa idea de pintar esta habitación y no decorarla mucho porque sabía que era para ti —confiesa.

—¿Como es eso? —Cuestiona sorprendida —¿Tu ya sabias que iba a llegar a esta casa?

—Creo que sí... —la mira a los ojos y le dedica un gesto de disculpa —Nosotros no somos 'normales'. Nosotros poseemos habilidades que no son muy comunes en los humanos. Según las investigaciones de Carlisle, todo humano posee una habilidad pero sucede que nadie sabe cómo desarrollarla.

—Mis hermanos y yo sabíamos de esa habilidades —Bella no pensaba narrarle toda la historia pero si una parte — En Picfor, a los hombres y mujeres que crecen sin un padre o madre los llevan a unas instituciones, donde le hacen pruebas para saber cual habilidad posee y que tan fuerte es. Le ayudan a desarrollarla, los entrenan y al final los mandan a la guerra, porque creen que nadie los va extrañar. Los sacrifican como animales —Pronuncio estas palabras con furia y frustración.

—Tranquila, no lo cuentes como si te estuviera pasando a ti...

—Mis hermanos y yo somos como ellos, Edward... —susurra después de un largo minuto de silencio. Él se queda congelado, sin parpadear.

—Lo siento —Dice Edward aun estando en un estado de shock

—No lo hagas, no me gusta que pidan disculpas cuando no saben que es lo que sucede. Tu no sabias, no es culpa tuya.

—Bella, viéndolo en un sentido positivo, ustedes están aquí, ya nadie puede mandarlos a una guerra.

—Tienes razón. Piensan que estamos muertos.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Cada uno se centraba en sus pensamientos. Más Edward que estaba frustrado por no saber lo que estaba pensando la castaña. Algo había en ella que lo hacía mas difícil. Edward casi grita por la sensación de saber que es pero se limita a no hacerlo.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta él para liberar un poco esa frustración.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió al no entender su pregunta pues no estaba muy apegada a la realidad.

—¿En qué piensas? —vuelve a preguntar.

—En cosas...

—¿Pedo saber? Perdón pero es que la frustración me está matando. Eres como un caja de pandora, quiero abrirla pero no se consecuencias tenga —admite.

—¿La frustración?

—Te diré. Supe que venias a esta casa porque leí los pensamientos de mi hermana. Ella te vio… —no termino de explicar ya que Bella lo había interrumpido.

—¿Cómo está eso de que tu hermana me vio? —pregunta ya desorientada.

—Mi hermana tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro, de todos.

—¿Y cómo es que me vio si ella no me conocía?

—Algo va a pasar, y te va a ligar con esta familia —contesta cauteloso —Bueno ese día te vi en los pensamientos de mi hermana. Tu llegabas con tus hermanos, en cuanto te vi supe que estos colores eran los adecuado para tu habitación. Quiero conocerte y quererte tanto como pueda por eso decidí que tu habitación esta frente a la mía.

—Ahora entiendo… pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con tu frustración? —cuestiona incrédula al darse cuenta que esa no iba con el tema, pero si al anterior que dejaron inconcluso

—¡Oh si la frustración! Por algo yo no puedo leer tu mente, algo me está bloqueando. Desearía tanto saber qué piensas en este momento… —responde.

—¿Quieres saber? —Edward asiente —¡Pienso que eres un extraño Edward!

—Ja, ja. Muchas gracias por decirlo, pero aun así no creo que en eso estabas pensando. Era algo referente a la vida que tenias en tu planeta. ¿Cierto?

—Algo así… al entrar a esta habitación me sentí en casa. Pero cuando te vi regrese a la realidad. Sé que aquí están mis hermanos y no estoy sola, pero extraño estar allá. —confiesa con voz un poco quebrada.

El silencio volvió, solo se escuchaban los animales que había fuera de la mansión, pero gracias al gran ventanal que había en la habitación, se podía escuchar las aves hasta el rio que se encontraba a una moderada distancia de su hogar.

Era tan tranquilo que Bella se pregunto si ese planeta era tan peligroso como decían o solo fue una mentira para asustarlos un poco. Las dudas seguirían ahí hasta que los atacaran en la tierra o si no hasta que regresaran a su planeta.

—Si pudiera… —Hablo Edward —hacerte feliz con solo llevarte a tu planeta lo haría, pero al mismo tiempo me sentiría culpable por perderte. Sería muy egoísta pero no quiero alejarme de ti —las palabras de aquel apuesto hombre salían por si solas. Bella sentía una gran opresión por culpa de la lástima que la abundaba. No sabía cómo tratar a un hombre que tiene un sentimiento hacia ella. Lo peor era que Bella no sentía nada por él.

¿O tal vez si?

—Edward... ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? —se canso ya que no le gustaba que las personas sufrieran, aunque fueran unas desconocidas no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Porque me gustas… y si tuviera una oportunidad de estar contigo la tomaría sin dudarlo.

—Yo… —no sabía que decir, a ella también le gustaba; si era un chico apuesto y encantador a cualquiera le gustaba alguien así, pero no tanto para llegar al extremo y decirle que lo quería.

—No importa tu respuesta… —interrumpe Edward incorporándose y caminando hacia el umbral de la habitación —No importa si no me quieres. Yo solo quería decirte que me gustas mucho pero también te quiero. Aunque no te conozca bien —vuelve hacia ella dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa torcida. En ese acto Bella comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su estomago, algo que hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte.

Antes de que Edward saliera de la habitación una voz casi quebrada lo llama de nuevo:

—Edward tú también me gustas, pero tienes que entender que no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo. Pronto me iré, no quiero hacer que te ilusiones y tampoco romper tu corazón sabiendo que me iré tarde o temprano. No soy buena con las relaciones…

—En donde quiera que tu estés yo siempre te voy a querer —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aquella habitación.

.

—¿Crees que estos dos tengan algo? —pregunta Emmett moviento sus cejas sugestivamente.

Después de un paseo por aquella mansión los dos se habían tomado un descanso. Carlisle y Esme los dejaron en una gran habitación pintada de un hermoso color anaranjado y dos grandes camas cada una con sabanas muy suaves.

En momentos se preocupaban con su hermana que quizás estaba perdida con un tipo desconocido. Pero sus instintos no les decían nada así que preferían quedarse quietos antes de actuar.

—De Bella no lo creo, sabe que en sus misiones no debe formar ninguna relación sentimental. Y se supone que estamos en una misión —Jacob responde serio.

—Tienes razón. Ya le había advertido a ese tipo, que si le ponía una mano encima a mi hermana le iba a romper los huesos. Pero si él la quiere bien, no veo por qué molestare — admite

—Se no ta que se gustan, por eso Bella estaba tan cambiada…

—Tal vez… no se… tengo hambre —Emmett frota su panza. Jacob solo pone los ojos en blanco

—Tú nunca cambias ¿verdad? —Emmett solo se encoje de hombros.

La habitación de Edward está tranquila. Su vista esta hacia el ventanal que da vista hacia algunas montañas que se pueden ver. Intenta explicarse cómo es que una sola persona trata de no ser tan dura cuando sus palabras lo son. No tiene cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, Bella.

De pronto unos fuertes golpes se escuchan en la puerta. Eran muy insistentes. Edward no quiere abrir pero al escuchar que la golpean con mucha insistencia va para saber quien carajo es.

Valla sorpresa que la castaña le da al estar frente a él con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro de porcelana.

—Lo siento Edward. Me doy cuenta me gustas tanto como yo te gusto a ti —en un instante la chica se abalanza hacia él como una leona para atrapar a su presa, el no duda en sujetarla por la cintura. Lo abraza por el cuello, lo mira a los ojos y después a sus labios carnosos.

Y sucedió, lo besa como si necesitara mucho de él. Lo más increíble era que fue el primer beso de los dos.

* * *

_Me gustaria mucho saber su opinion sobre esta historia en un bello Reviews ^_^_


	11. Chapter 11 Amenaza

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo la historia.**_

* * *

Capítulo 11: Amenaza

Edward despertó exaltado por aquel sueño que tuvo. Bella no pudo venir a su habitación y besarlo de esa forma. Ella lo había dicho claramente: _«tú también me gustas, pero tienes que entender que no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo. Pronto me iré, no quiero hacer que te ilusiones y tampoco romper tu corazón sabiendo que me iré tarde o temprano»._ Y por consecuencia no iba a ir a su habitación y besarlo si sabía que no quería ilusionarlo.

El estómago de Edward comenzó a rugir, era hora de que bajara a comer algo. Como tenían invitados de honor Esme iba a sorprender con sus exquisitos platillos o quizás no. Nunca se sabe cuando se tiene una madre que prepara de todo.

Al bajar se dio cuenta de que todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar. Su familia y los invitados formaban un círculo y trataban de escuchar a Carlisle. Notaron la presencia de Edward y dejaron de hablar un momento.

—¿Que es lo que ocurre? —pregunta al sentarse junto a su padre. No quiso sentarse junto a Bella pues aun tenía ese sueño del beso en su cabeza, también no quería incomodarla con su presencia.

—Comenzábamos a charlar sobre lo que pasa en su mundo y en el nuestro —respondió Carlisle. Las historias eran muy diferentes a como se les había relatado el director. —¿Pueden comenzar de nuevo para que Edward la escuche? —inquiere, Emmett asiente.

—Nosotros tres junto a muchos más vinimos a esta misión con el fin de llevar a Picfor una civilización con grandes habilidades, eso fue lo que nos dijeron. Pero al mismo tiempo de informarnos que nosotros vendríamos también nos dijeron las condiciones de la Tierra y pondríamos en riesgo nuestras vidas. Lo que nos sorprendió al llegar a este lugar fue que, en el tiempo que estuvimos haya fuera nunca nos paso nada, salvo nos ataco un tigre pero solo eso —termino por un momento su relato para que Carlisle preguntara.

—¿Ustedes fueron entrenados para esta misión? Si sabían a lo que venían a la Tierra tuvieron que entrenarlos mucho ¿no?

—Así es... —esta vez contesto Jacob —en la Estación de Fortalecimiento y Preparación de Picfor, nos entrenan para ir a guerras como la de estos tiempos, es una guerra con extraterrestres llamados Closvult. En esta Estación solo reclutan a los niños que no tienen padre o madre que se encargue de ellos. A partir de que esos niños entrar a esa institución les hacen varios estudios para saber sobre sus habilidades que poseen, los ayudan a desarrollarlas y al mismo tiempo hacen que entrenen otras asignaturas como son: sobrevivencia, fuerza al escalar, batallas con armas, entre muchas. Hacen equipos de tres personas y eso equipos permanecerán hasta la guerra, nosotros somos un equipo, de los más fuertes que había en aquella Estación. Los tres equipos más fuertes fueron enviados a esta misión, los demás desaparecieron al momento en que la nave se desplomo.

—Siento mucho que hayan perdido a sus compañeros... pero ustedes que habilidades poseen. O ¿por qué no enviaron a otros a esta misión? —Jasper hablo, sin duda era el más interesado en esta charla.

—En realidad —esta vez fue el turno de Bella —nos habían dicho que nosotros éramos los más fuertes. Era una opción traer solo a un equipo pero por una razón enviaron a tres. No quisieron darnos más información, solo que éramos los indicados ya que la Tierra evolucionó y no para bien, si no para matar a cualquier humano. La habilidad que posee Emmett es; la fuerza de más de ciento cincuenta hombres. Jacob posee; la fuerza solo de ochenta, pero su mejor habilidad es que puede sanar sus heridas desde la más pequeña hasta la peor que le puede suceder. Mi habilidad es un escudo que puede proteger de cualquiera de las habilidades o armas de cualquier tipo, aun no sé cómo funciona. —termino de responder, por fin Edward sabia porque no podía leer su mente. —Ustedes son las personas de las habilidades? —pregunto Bella.

—Sí, supongo que somos aquellos que estaban buscando. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestra habilidad que se descubre al nacer, conforme van pasando los años esa habilidad se va desarrollando. Un viejo amigo es él quien descubre que habilidades poseemos y así no se nos dificulta saber qué es lo que se tiene que desarrollar —respondió Carlisle.

—¿Hay más de ustedes aquí, en la tierra? —Pregunta Emmett.

—Sí, pero viven en distintos puntos del planeta. De vez en cuando les damos una visita.

—¿Por que cuando los humanos se iban de aquí, ustedes no lo hicieron? —inquirió Bella al ver que no había solo una civilización, si no puede que mas.

—Nosotros porque sabíamos lo que iba a suceder con los humanos haya. Así como Alice vio que ustedes llegaban por un accidente, de la misma manera vio que iba hacer una guerra con seres extraterrestres.

—Yo aun tenía cuatro años cuando comencé a ver claramente el futuro —comenzó Alice con voz delicada y fina —Al principio pensé que eran sueños, les explique: una guerra en otro planeta, no iba a ser entre humanos, si no contra extraterrestres. Mejor pensaron en la idea de quedarnos en la tierra. La contaminación iba a reducir cuando la mayoría, o casi todos los seres humanos ya no estuvieran aquí. Solo quedamos aproximadamente cuatro familias, o al menos son las únicas que tenemos registradas.

—¿Como pudieron sobrevivir? ¿Tuvieron agua, frutos, animales? —pregunto Jacob interesado en la vida sedentaria en la que se encontraba esta civilización.

—Nosotros creamos nuestras propias hectáreas de frutas y verduras —responde Esme quien se encarga de todos los alimentos —también construimos una granja donde podemos criar a diversos animales.

—¿Que es una granja? —pregunta incrédulo Emmett

—Es un lugar donde ejercemos la crianza de ganado, o animales comestibles, también se producen los granos. Es como la base de los alimentos. —contesta Esme.

—¿Y los animales salvajes no han atacado su granja?

—No, está muy bien resguardada.

Habían tenido dudas, las cuales habían resuelto esa misma tarde. Después de un día largo de contar sus vidas decidieron que era bueno ir a comer algo. Esme les preparo la cena, ricas carnes bañadas en salsa de soya, una ensalada para acompañarla y agua de sabor. El trío más sexy se sorprendió, pues nunca había visto una comida preparada de esa manera. Esperaban que les gustara mucho.

En la Estación de fortalecimiento y preparación de Picfor todo era un caos. Algunos internos se habían fugado, escapando de las manos de Marcus. Él no sabía que los estudiantes se habían escapado ya que descubrieron la traición contra el planeta. Nadie lo sabia solo unos cuantos.

Marcus los mando a ejecutar, pero ellos fueron entrenados para escapar de todo peligro. Unos de los buscados era Seth, un buen amigo de el trío más sexy. Aun tenía los 16 años cumplidos. Estaba buscando la manera de transportarse a la tierra y buscar a sus amigos, sin importar lo que sucediera, pues él era uno de tantos que creía que la tierra era una amenaza, cuando en realidad todo fue una mentira para aterrar a los internos.

Cuando el director veía que algunos equipos cada vez se hacían más fuertes decidió que era el momento de terminar con ellos. Sus habilidades iban a ser un problema en la batalla contra los Closvult, los humanos iban a ganar y él iba a ser asesinado por el rey Aro. Tenía miedo, eso fue lo que lo llevo a la traición contra todo un planeta, el miedo.

Supo que era el momento de mandarlos a la tierra y hacer como si su nave hubiese fallado al momento de tocar tierra, pero no. Contrato a los mejores técnicos del rey Aro, mando a mover los cables de los controles de mando. Ahí fue el inicio de aquella terrible explosión.

Seth lo supo, escucho aquella última conversación que Marcus tuvo con el rey Aro. Sus compañeros habían muerto, pero sus amigos no. Quiso escapara a la primera pero no lo logro. Gracias a la ayuda de algunos más pudo escapar y ahora solo tenía un plan en mente.

Ir a la tierra y buscar rastro de sus amigos.

* * *

_Me gustaria mucho saber su opinion sobre esta historia en un bello Reviews ^.^_


	12. Chapter 12 Tienes mi corazón

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo la historia.**_

* * *

Capítulo 12: Tienes mi corazón

El joven Seth subió a una de las naves, él sabía mucho acerca de la tecnología se le haría fácil conducir. Para el chico era tan fácil como manejar un control remoto de la TV. Tecleo rápidamente las coordenadas de planeta tierra, temeroso por llegar a ese lugar. Aun creía en la idea de que aquel planeta había evolucionado para matar a todo ser humano.

Con el temor y la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas salió de Picfor; se habia vuelto un caos, una guerra entre los habitantes y los altos mandos de la institución que se habían unido a los Closvult

Mientras que allí comenzaba una guerra definitiva en la tierra todo era paz para El Trío Más Sexy. Aunque se sentían impotentes al lo tener alguna información sobre el estado en cual se encontraba Picfor.

Bella, Emmett y Jacob salieron a dar una vuelta cerca de la gran mansión, ahora ya más tranquilos ya que no había ningún peligro a su alrededor.

—Espero que allá, todo se encuentre estable — susurro Jake en un intento de romper el silencio. Iban caminando entre los grandes pinos de aquel lugar.

—Los Altos Mandos saben cómo hacer su trabajo —musito Bella sin saber que ellos también se habían unido al enemigo.

—Hablando de Los Altos Mandos... ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu nuevo "amigo"? —sin más Emmett le pregunta a Bella haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra que artículo.

—¿De qué rayos me estás hablando? —replica ya con las mejillas de color rojo.

—¡No te hagas! Bien que sabes a que me refiero —esto se iba a convertir en una bomba entre Bella y Emmett. Jacob ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a este tipo de "discusiones" entre sus hermanos, así que solo se limito a sentarse sobre una roca y ponerse cómodo.

—¡Te juro que no se! —replicaba Bella.

—¡El de ojos verdes, el de cabello color cobre! ¡El que te llevo para mostrarte tu habitación!

—¡Oh! ¡Ya! Ese...es Edward. Un tipo lindo y agradable —dijo ella cabizbaja para que no notarán el color rojo se sus mejillas.

—¡Vamos Bella! Sabemos que te gusta —esta vez Jake se metió en la discusión aun sentado en la gran piedra.

—¡No me gusta! —mascullo entre dientes.

—Claro que si, se nota a simple vista —Emmett siguió picando en donde no debía, tarde o temprano Bella se las iba a cobrar.

—Está bien lo admito. Me gusta pero solo eso... —por fin confiesa la castaña.

—Sabes que de ahora en adelante te estaremos vigilando Isabella —sentenció Jacob quien era su hermano protector.

—Lo sé Jake, por eso los quiero.

Esa misma tarde fueron a aquella mansión adentrándose primero a una estrecha cueva y después a la entrada donde se insertaba la contraseña y la puesta se abría completamente. Era extraño, pero la familia le confió la clave de acceso para que pudieran salir o entrar cuando ellos quisieran. Literalmente ya eran como de la familia.

_"Algo va a pasar, y te va a ligar con esta familia_" Recordó las palabras de Edward cuando Esme les pasaba la clave de acceso a la mansión.

Llegando pudieron percibir el olor a comida que se hacía en la cocina. Esme y Alice se esperaban por hacer una comida que les agradara a los nuevos miembros de la 'casa', pues la familia tenía la idea de que ellos se quedaran ahí por bastante tiempo, excepto Edward.

Alice al salir de la cocina noto a los tres parados en la sala de estar sin saber qué hacer. Les sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos.

—Bueno chicos, no he tenido mucha comunicación con ustedes. Pero aun así espero que nos llevemos bastante bien.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo —Bella le dedico una sonrisa. Esa chica le agradaba su forma de ser, quizás y si ella se quedaba ahí, las dos podrían llegar a ser grandes amigas.

Después de la cena volvieron a charlar, pero esta vez no de cómo fue que llegaron a la tierra si no como era su vida, como les gustaba vivir la vida. Entre bromas y carcajadas llegaron hasta en cansancio. Cuando todos estaban a punto de irse a sus respectivas habitaciones se escucho como la puerta se abría.

—Valla pensé que llegarían dentro de dos días... —murmuro Esme. El Trío más sexy se miraba entre sí porque no sabían a qué se refería. Los demás no se sorprendieron.

—Chicos, vengan. Les presentaremos a nuestras sobrinas y primas de Alice y Edward. Ellas vienen de otro continente —informaba Carlisle mientras que avanzaban al vestíbulo.

Al llegar dos siluetas femeninas se interpusieron el camino. Las dos poseían ojos de color azul, de una belleza extraordinaria. Una tenia cabellos de oro, la otra no sabían si su pelo era rubio o rojo, los dos colores se mezclaban.

—¡Rose! ¡Lizzie! —Grito Esme abriendo los brazos para abrazar a las dos jóvenes. No tenían más de diecinueve años, eso era seguro.

—¡Tía! —las dos gritaron con entusiasmo.

—Vengan, les presentare a los nuevos miembros de esta Familia —dijo Esme, pero primero saludaron a Carlisle y a sus primos.

Llegaron frente el Trío más sexy, las chicas miraron extrañados a Bella, nunca en su vida habían visto a una humana de otro planeta. Pensándolo bien, nunca habían visto su forma de vestir; solo vestía una chaqueta de tipo cuero, unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa blanca, su cabello estaba sujeto y su maquillaje era peculiar: unas ligeras sombras negras y delineando negro hasta la altura de sus cejas.

—Hola —saludo Bella con timidez. Las dos chicas solo se limitaron a sonreír —Soy Isabella.

—Mucho gusto, soy Rosalie —le estrecho la mano la Rubia.

—Soy Lizzie —se limito a decir la pelirroja -¿o era rubia?-

—Creo que he visto un ángel... —murmuro Emmett quien estaba a un lado de Bella. Se acerco a Rosalie y tomo su mano delicadamente —Usted es la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Sería un orgullo ser la persona por la que usted pierde el sueño.

¡Que ridículo era Emmett!

—Jajaja —soltó una risita la rubia —que simpático eres.

Todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, solo Bella y Jacob que conocían muy bien a su hermano pusieron sus ojos en blanco. Emmett cuando veía a una chica linda siempre decía un poema completo solo por agradarle, pero nunca lo lograba.

Al final del día todos terminaron charlando con las primas que venían de lejos, pero Bella no. Ella mejor se fue a descansar a su nueva habitación.

Llego directamente al gran ventanal de aquella habitación, mirando la oscura noche que solo era alumbrada por la luna y las estrellas. De pronto escucho que llamaron a la puerta y solo contesto un "adelante". Era él, de nuevo.

—Disculpa si te molesto —se disculpo con aquella voz tan melodiosa —pero es difícil estar lejos de ti.

—No importa —esbozo una sonrisa —creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a ti —admitió dirigiéndose a él y sentándose al borde de la cama. Poco a poco y sin que ella se diera cuenta ya le comenzaba a tomar cariño. Eso significaba que se iba a idear quedarse en la tierra.

—Esa idea me agrada —se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Edward comenzó —¿Te gusta ver las estrellas?

—Me encanta.

—En este momento parece ser que estamos sobre dos estrellas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta incrédula ante las palabras de Edward.

—Porque los dos tenemos una estrella, tu están sobre la mía y yo sobre la tuya. Es fácil explicarlo cuando se está enamorado, es lo mismo si te digo que tú tienes mi corazón y si es posible yo tendría el tuyo.

—Creo que eso ya está dicho. Me refiero a que tú te estás ganando mi corazón.

Las palabras de Bella hicieron que el corazón de Edward se acelerará y tratara de salir del pecho. Solo sonrió conteniendo las ganas de robarle un beso a aquella hermosa chica que se encontraba justo frente a él.

* * *

_Me gustaria mucho saber su opinion sobre esta historia en un bello Reviews ^.^_


	13. Chapter 13 La guerra comenzo

_**Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo la historia.**_

* * *

Capítulo 13: La guerra comenzó

Edward y Bella se quedaron un momento en la habitación charlando de sus historias, Bella sobre ella: como había soportado la muerte de sus padres, como aprendió a vivir en una institución, sus buenas amistades, etc. Edward sobre él: creció siendo un protector del bosque, a veces viajaba para saludar a algunos amigos, etc.

Los dos se iban conociendo poco a poco, y a Bella le comenzaba a tomar un gran afecto por su forma de ser, si antes le gustaba ahora lo iba a necesitar. Por otro lado Edward disfrutaba estos pequeños momentos con ella, sabía que tarde o temprano Bella ya no iba estar... O tal vez sí.

—Es hora de irme. Buenas noches —se despidió Edward al terminar su hermosa conversación.

—¿Tan pronto? —inquirió Bella.

—Sí, tienes que descansar, ya es tarde —responde con dulzura. El cobrizo comenzaba a emanar ternura de él.

—Está bien. ¿Te veré mañana? —pregunta refiriéndose a otro asunto el cual Edward no entendió muy bien.

—Nos vamos a ver todo el día.

—No me refería a eso. Si no que si te veré mañana a la misma hora, aquí en mi habitación —aclaro.

—¡Oh! Si claro que sí. Nos vemos mañana —él no le podía negar más cuando su mirada suplicaba.

—¡Dulces sueños! —grito Bella cuando Edward cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

_»Los tendré gracias a que tu estarás en ellos«_ pensó Edward cuando la escucho. Era una bonita forma de dormir, siempre pensando en ella.

De pronto cuando Edward ya estaba en su habitación pudo escuchar –a través de los pensamientos- como el enorme hermano de Bella intentaba conquistar a su prima Rose.

—Mañana podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque —intento invitar Emmett. Edward pudo verlos a través de su mente; el grandulón estaba apoyado en la pared mientras que Rosalie le sonreía coqueta.

—Apuesto a que invitas a todas las mujeres a pasear en el bosque.

—Claro que no. No todos los días me encuentro con bellezas como tú.

—No porque no eres de este planeta y quizás allá hay muchas chicas guapas —retaba Rose.

—Te juro que tu eres la mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos. He conocido mujeres guapas pero tú, TU te has pasado de la raya.

—Está bien. Daré una vuelta contigo. Nos vemos mañana antes del atardecer.

Edward no era de las personas metiches pero eran los únicos de la casa que estaban charlando, los demás se limitaban a ocultar sus pensamientos sabiendo que Edward los leería. Excepto Bella, él no podía entrar a su mente y ella estaba muy segura que no sabría lo que pensaba sobre Edward.

Estaba en su habitación intentando conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible ya que cuando cerraba los ojos aquel apuesto chico de ojos verdes se aparecía. A partir de esa noche su corazón comenzaba a saltar dentro de su pecho cuando Edward estaba cerca. Era una sensación nueva. Le gustaba sentirla.

Al día siguiente Emmett fue en busca de Rosalie dentro del bosque. Cuando la encontró se formo una sonrisa pero así como llego desapareció de su rostro. Detrás de Rose una nave se acercaba a una velocidad extraordinaria. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue tomar de la mano a la rubia y correr.

Llegaron a la mansión en tiempo record, durante el camino Rose no sabía lo que pasaba y no se atrevió a preguntarle sobre aquello a Emmett, solo espero hasta que llegaran. Bella noto la reacción de su hermano así como Jacob. Los tres supieron lo que sucedía. Edward -Que estaba al lado de Bella- supo la preocupación de los tres.

—Tenemos que ir —ordeno Edward como todo un jefe en batalla.

—No sabemos si son soldados Closvult o algunos de los nuestros. No vamos a poner en riesgo a tu familia —dijo un poco desesperado Jacob.

—¿Que pasa? —pregunto Rose preocupada pero fue ignorada por todos.

—Solo hay que ir nosotros tres —Bella se dirigió a sus hermanos —No podemos ponerlos en peligro. Edward si no llegamos en dos horas ve a buscarnos, si es que no hay ninguna nave cerca es porque nos fuimos.

—No quiero dejarte ir sola —protesta Edward solo pensando en ella y no en los demás.

—No estaré sola —Bella acaricia la mejilla de Edward con ternura, ella también temía no regresar y no volver a ver a su primer amor, porque aun no lo quería admitir lo comenzaba a amar como a nadie.

—Es hora de irnos —Dijo Emmett después de despedirse de su nueva amiga Rosalie.

—Cuídate —le dice Edward a Bella.

—Cuídate Edward. Te quiero —después de la noche anterior era imposible decirle 'te quiero'. —Voy a regresar.

.

Al llegar al lugar donde la nave había quedado, cada quien busco por su parte siempre listos para cualquier posible ataque. Fueron corriendo por todos los rumbos hasta que se volvieron a encontrar.

—Nada... —murmura Emmett.

Unos ruidos extraños se hacen presentes, se dan la espalda los tres pero con sus armas frente a ellos para atacar. Entre los arbustos se puede observar una silueta un poco baja, más baja que Jacob pero más grande que Bella. El cuerpo comienza a salir de entre la maleza. Seth ya estaba en tierra.

—¡Seth! —Jacob lo llama.

—¡Amigos! Creí que los iba a encontrar sin vida.

—¿Seth porque estás aquí? ¿Sucede algo en Picfor? —pregunta Emmett.

—Vine a buscar a la civilización perdida. La guerra ha iniciado. Marcus traicionó a todo un planeta. A los alumnos de la institución los están masacrando, algunos salimos con vida pero otros no.

—No puede ser... —susurra Bella y lleva sus manos a su boca.

—Salí a tiempo. Vine porque creo que la civilización de la tierra nos puede ayudar, son más poderosos que los closvults...

—Nosotros los encontramos o mejor dicho ellos nos encontraron a nosotros —dijo Jacob acercándose a una de sus mejores amigos —Creo que ellos nos pueden ayudar.

* * *

_Me gustaria mucho saber su opinion sobre esta historia en un bello Reviews ^.^_


End file.
